Jalando el gatillo del amor Oneshort
by Lunatica123
Summary: La hija de un famoso empresario se ah vuelto loca, y mandan a una espia encubierta para matarla, ¿que pasara si se enamoran? ChikanexHimeko Contenido con un poco de Lemon


**Jalando el gatillo del amor**

Siempre me lo han dicho: No te acerques a ella, es peligrosa. Que lastima, Que lastima…no les hice caso.

Era una mañana calurosa, estaba con mi amiga Mako-Chan caminando por Kyoto, estábamos de vacaciones. Hace días había muerto una amiga de Makoto y la estaba animando.

Había rumores de que la hija de un famoso empresario se había vuelto loca, que había asesinado a varias personas. Chikane Himemiya…

Sabía ese pequeño y malicioso rumor porque me habían encargado matarla. No la conocía. No sabía nada de ella. Solo sabía que estaba en el edificio de su padre.

Era la verdadera razón por la cual había venido a Kyoto, Mako-chan no lo sabía, mi misión era secreta, mi trabajo era secreto. Mire hacia el cielo azul que estaba sobre nuestras cabezas pensando en una escusa para Makoto.

-Mako-chan…-Le sonreí con mi ternura usual- Iré a sacar fotos por la ciudad, ¿nos encontramos aquí en 3 horas?

-¡Vale Himeko, después de todo nos estamos divirtiendo!-Me respondió alegre como siempre.

Suspire. Tome mi bolso con firmeza donde traía escondida un revolver. Camine tranquilamente hacia el edificio Himemiya donde se encontraba mi próxima "victima criminal". Ese era mi trabajo, matar a los criminales más sádicos del país. Las puertas se abrieron y subí al ascensor que me llevo al piso 20, donde estaba su oficina.

Entre como si nada y revise el lugar. Escuche el ruido de la ducha, supuse que se estaba bañando. Me senté tranquilamente en un cómodo sofá de terciopelo y espere a que terminara su aseo…

El agua se detuvo y una muchacha envuelta en una toalla se quedo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos azules. Esos ojos expresaban amor, locura y frialdad a la vez. Nuestras miradas se chocaron… frio y calor, esa chica me… atraía de una forma inusual.

-¿Chikane Himemiya-sama?-Pregunte sonriendo dulcemente.

-Si… esa soy yo… ¿Quién eres?-Me pregunto sin dejar su posición.

Me acerque a ella peligrosamente y sonreí.

-Pues… soy la que te matara, obviamente sin dejar rastro alguno…Miya-sama…-Le dije mirándola tan dulcemente que sus ojos reflejaron confusión.

Esa peli azul me atraía mucho, me parecía muy atractiva y mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido. Me estaba… ¿enamorando?

Ella se acerco y me sonrió. Levanto su mano y me pego una bofetada dejándome la mejilla rosada.

-¡¿Eres estúpida!-Pregunte maliciosamente apuntándole con el arma a la frente.

Ella me miro seductoramente mientras bajaba mi mano y posaba sus labios en los míos forzando con su lengua a abrirlos. No me pude negar y me deje llevar, quizás…demasiado.

Nos besábamos muy apasionadamente mientras ella rompía los botones de mi camisa para sacármela ansiosamente. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ambas estábamos desnudas en el sofá de terciopelo…haciéndolo.

Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban de una forma excitante y sensual, no lo podía evitar, no sé por qué lo estaba haciendo, porque no me detenía. Nuestros senos se rozaban y gemíamos sonrojadas. Luego de pasar aquella… situación me vestí sin mirarla a los ojos. Lo sabia… me había enamorado.

Ella me abrazo por la cintura y se acerco a mi oído.

-Dime tu nombre… porque te amo demasiado para dejarte ir…-Me susurro amorosamente.

Cargué el arma entre lagrimas-Te amo…

-Si tienes que matarme…-suspiro- Aselo… me lo merezco, espero que me estés odiando lo suficiente para matarme… encontré la manera de que me odies…. Himeko.

Mis ojos brillaron sorprendidos.

-¿Co-como sabes cómo me llamo Lunática!

-Himeko… mi Himeko… tantas reencarnaciones…-Dijo ella abrasándome.

-Gomenasai...Chikane-chan-susurre mientras jalaba el gatillo.

Se escucho un ruido de un disparo en uno de los edificios más productivos de Kyoto. _Chikane…_

_Para muchos nos acabamos de conocer, pero nos conocemos hace siglos, nuestro amor está envuelto por espinas de rosas, cuando jale el gatillo y vi tu sangre recorriendo el suelo recordé todo… te amo mi Luna, yo siempre seré el sol que te alumbre, incluso cuando la Luna se oscurezca._

_Por siempre tuya, Himeko_

Hola lector s!, os saluda Lunatica, este es un one-short de una reencarnacion inventada por mi,xD espero que les alla gustado, no es muy largo, y lo hice hace mucho una noche que estaba aburrida,jejeje haci que espero que les guste!, Himeko trabaja algo asi como la CIA, xD besos!


End file.
